Mon très cher papa
by Mekakushi-chan
Summary: Le père de Petra relit inlassablement la lettre que lui avait envoyé sa fille. Et il est horrifié. Horrifié car il vient de se rendre compte que c'est la dernière chose qu'il lui reste d'elle.


Hi everybody !

Encore un petit machin que j'ai retrouvé en faisant le ménage dans mon ordinateur ! Je l'avais écrit durant ma mini-dépression-post-épisodes-21-22 - oui, je sais, ces épisodes détruisent horriblement notre cœur.

Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

" Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec la satisfaction de te faire sourire : tu as toujours aimé recevoir mes courriers. Ils te donnent l'impression que je suis toujours à la maison. Ils te rappellent quand je rentrais de l'école et que je te racontais ma journée devant un bon goûté concocté par tes soins.

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec la crainte et la certitude de t'attrister. Comme tu le sais, hier, j'ai choisi quel corps d'armée rejoindre. Nous avons entendu le discours de chaque commandant. L'un vantait l'utilité de sa brigade auprès de notre roi et des habitants du mur Sina. L'autre faisait l'éloge du courage avec lequel sa garnison défendait les murs et de la bravoure avec laquelle il faisait régner l'ordre dans la ville. Le dernier, lui, s'est excusé. Il s'est excusé du fait qu'il nous condamnait à la mort et qu'il en était entièrement conscient. Il s'est excusé du fait que nous allions être confronté à la pire des horreurs. À la pire des abominations. Aux titans. Il n'a même pas essayé de nous convaincre de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Il nous a dit qu'il préférait être honnête avec nous à propos de tous les risques que nous prendrions si nous le rejoignions. Il nous a confié que leurs visages souriants, leurs dents peintes du sang de ses amis, leurs yeux vides et inhabités le hantait. En conséquence, il ne voulait pas se sentir, en plus de tout cela, rongé par la culpabilité de nous avoir dupé et mené à notre mort.

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec la volonté de me faire pardonner. Tu n'as jamais approuvé le fait que je veuille m'engager dans un des corps d'armée.

Oh papa, comment pourrais-je te le reprocher ? Je serais morte de peur et d'inquiétude si ma fille prenait la même décision que moi. Peut-être même que je le lui interdirais.

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec le désir de te remercier. Te remercier de me soutenir et m'encourager malgré tout. Te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Te remercier d'être toi tout simplement.

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec l'intention de t'informer. Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de t'annoncer ça ! J'ai honte papa ! Je suis totalement consciente de te faire de la peine mais...j'ai rejoint le bataillon d'exploration.

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec l'envie de te faire partager mes convictions. Le commandant Erwin m'a littéralement fait frissonner lors de son discourt. Il nous a dévisagé tour à tour tout en nous expliquant qu'il faut, malgré tout, des personnes capables d'endosser ce fardeau. Des personnes capables de vaincre les titans. Des personnes capables de sauver l'humanité. Des personnes capables de grandes choses. Des personnes capables de grands sacrifices.

Papa, je veux endosser ce fardeau. Je veux vaincre les titans. Je veux sauver l'humanité. Je veux faire de grandes choses. Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie même si le prix à payer est un grand sacrifice. Mais, après tout, ma vie n'est pas vraiment un grand sacrifice ? N'est-ce pas ?

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec la joie de t'apprendre que je suis heureuse. Je me suis tout de suite sentie appréciée et acceptée dans mon bataillon. Ils sont vraiment adorables ! Ils sont un petit peu dérangés et étranges mais je suppose que je le suis aussi, finalement - sinon pourquoi aurais-je choisi ce métier ?

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec l'égoïste nécessité de te rendre fier. Le caporal-chef, Livaï, a formé une unité appelée l'Élite comprenant les meilleurs soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Et devine qui en fait partie ? Moi ! Il m'a dit que j'étais une très bonne combattante et que j'étais dotée d'un admirable esprit d'équipe ! Si tu savais à quel point il est gentil !

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec le besoin de te rassurer. Notre équipe est surentrainée et je fais totalement confiance à notre commandant-chef : il est tellement fort ! Il est aussi très sympathique malgré ce qu'il veut laisser paraître ! Savais-tu qu'il a eu une enfance très dure dont je ne connais pas les détails. Je crois que cela le rend à mes yeux encore plus impressionnant.

Je crois même qu'il m'aime bien ! Pour être franche, j'avoue ne pas m'autoriser à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. Peut être que si nous avions vécu autre part...peut être que si les choses avaient été différentes...peut être que si les titans n'avaient pas existé...

Oui. Je pense sincèrement qu'il aurait aimé autant que moi que nous passions le reste de notre vie ensemble. Mais apparemment les titans détruisent même la plus futile et innocente histoire d'amour. Comment est-ce que Livaï et moi pourrions nous permettre d'aimer quelqu'un qui risque très fortement de mourir ? Comment est ce que Livaï et moi pourrions nous permettre d'avoir un enfant qui risque d'être dévoré vivant par un titan ?

Peut être que plus personne ne devrait plus aimer afin de ne pas risquer de souffrir d'une perte.

Mais ne serait-ce pas capituler ? Ne serait-ce pas nous arracher ce qu'il nous reste d'humain ? Ne serait-ce pas signer l'arrêt de mort de l'humanité ?

Ne faudrait-il pas alors continuer de vivre comme s'ils n'existaient pas ? Oh papa, comme cela serait doux, comme cela serait paisible d'aimé et d'être aimé en retour !

Mon très cher papa,

Je t'envoie cette lettre avec le sourire aux lèvres car je me rend compte de ma chance. J'aime ma famille, j'aime mes amis, j'aime mes collègues - après tout, amis et collègues sont pour moi des synonymes - , j'aime le garçon le plus génial qui existe, j'aime mon travail - ou plutôt pourquoi je m'efforce de le faire.

Papa, je suis si fière de t'assurer que les titans n'arriveront pas à me faire perdre le sourire qui se dessine irrésistiblement sur mes lèvres. Même lorsque que je mourrai, j'arborerai le même sourire que le titan qui me tuera.

Je t'aime papa,

Ta Petra. "

Le père de Petra replia délicatement la lettre de sa très chère fille. Il avait tellement lu ce courier que les pliures étaient abimés au point de se déchirer. En effet, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire et relire inlassablement ce papier depuis qu'elle était...

Qu'elle était...

Que sa petite Petra était...

N'était plus.

Avait-elle réellement sourit lorsque le titan l'avait écrasé ? Il ne le saurait jamais étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas été là pour la protéger.


End file.
